Consider This
by alibi2014
Summary: "In short, you are too good for the heroes, Robin." Slade makes Robin an offer he can't possibly refuse.


**I'd been tossing around ideas about Slade's logic for a while and finally came up with this. It never fails to amaze and mystify me that while Slade is perfectly sane he still beleives he's doing the right thing by forcing Robin to be his apprentice. I had so much fun writing this- I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: All disclaimers are in effect. Or is it affect?**

* * *

_I have much to teach you. But the first thing you need to learn is gratitude. I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But the only thing you care about is your worthless little friends!_

_-Slade, Apprentice II_

I meant every word of it.

When I first decided to free you from your life as a Titan -and that is how I thought of it, and still do think of it, as freeing you- my intentions had nothing to do with gaining an ally. Later, as my plan took shape and the final minute details were worked out, I did realize there would be benefits for myself, as well. But Robin, you know as well as I that I have little need for a protégé, at least at the current time. I am young, not as young as you, but still more than able to work alone. My intentions were pure: To show you your full potential and save you from your monotonous crime fighting life.

Do you know the ratio of lasting heroes to villains in Jump City? Approximately 2:1, in favor of the heroes. More if you count the heroes from Steel City, Gotham, and Metropolis. And do you know why there are nearly twice as many successful heroes as villains? It's because being a hero is easier. Being a hero, you have the media and the good citizens of Jump behind you. You have government funding, donations, access to scientific and medical facilities most of the world doesn't know exist. Being a hero is for those that need popular support, that crave fame and fortune. You know it's true; how many heroes can honestly say they're in it for the good of mankind?

The villains, on the other hand. There are fewer of us, to be sure. Yes, minor villains pop up every other day, but how many actually make a name for themselves? It is those few, those that work hard day and night, making sacrifices your kind could only dream of, that make it big. I am proud to count myself as one of them. And I wish I could count you as one of them as well.

In short, you are too good for the heroes, Robin. Too smart, too resourceful, too cunning, too stubborn to be a hero. You belong with the other side, where we rely not on fan clubs and government support but on our hands and minds. How can you disagree with that? You've seen what I'm capable of, the sorts of weapons and machinery you can create only with assistance from your precious mayor. And how do I afford these things? I make them. I make my own opportunities.

It's things like this that I could teach you. Things that no amount of schooling or reading could ever begin to teach. Chances at success don't come along every day; you have to _make _them come along, _force_ them to. And if someone gets hurt or killed in the process, you remember it's either them or you and walk away. It's about being grateful you're still alive when that bullet aimed at you missed and struck some poor idiot in the chest. It's about being grateful, and staying alert. It's about finding the appropriate balance between taking chances and never leaving anything up to chance.

You'll notice you've almost never seen me angry or surprised. That's something else I could train you about. Never show anger. Never show surprise. But more importantly, never _be _angry. Never _be_ surprised. You may call me arrogant, but I've gained the right to be so, and anyway, I prefer the term "self assured." I have gained the right to be self assured because I've found that balance between chance and certainty. And this is it: Never take chances unless you're at least 100 percent sure of yourself. Time consuming, I know, but the strategy works. Once your plan is perfect, rework it again. And then again. And then again. Until you know it by heart, until it's infiltrating your dreams, until you're able to see every conceivable outcome, no matter how unlikely. And plan for those outcomes. Plan until the chance for failure has dwindled from nil, to none, to negative. And then put your plan into action. And do it as confidently as if it had already succeeded. And then, and only then, take chances.

I've used this tactic on every one of my schemes from the time I was your age to now. There's no denying it's worked well. This is why you can count the number of times you've seen me angry or surprised on one hand with several fingers missing. But once you've counted, give those fingers back to me. I'll need all my fingers, and all the fingers of everyone in Jump, to count the number of times I've seen you angry or surprised.

I won't be annoyed if you start using this method to your advantage in fighting me. I won't try to claim you stole it from me, or that you're becoming more like me every day. I won't say those things, because you'll already know it. And that's why I can freely tell you my strategies, Robin. Because I know you'd rather die than admit you're acting like me. And I find that impressive. You're stubbornness is another thing that makes us so similar.

I know if you ever heard my point of view on all this, you would rebuff me and draw your bo staff. But I'll know you're considering my offer. It is physically impossible, I've found, to completely ignore all sides of a proposition. No doubt you'll push it out of your mind at the moment and ponder briefly on it in the hours following, before locking it out of your mind just as you always do. But I want to remember my words as you're considering my offer. Look at the situation not in terms of Robin and Slade, but as a bystander. If given the opportunity to learn from the best, you would take it, no? And can you, in all honesty, say I am not the best? Can you?

I'll leave you now, Robin. I'll give you time to think again on the offer I still truthfully believe I am generous to offer you. I'll leave you to your mind, which is a darker place than my headquarters and potentially a more sophisticated place. Just do me one favor. Take a good look at your life, at your home, at the beings you call friends which are weighing you down even as I speak. Then close your eyes and try to imagine your life without them, your life devoid of the useless bric-a-brac you cling so childishly to, and imagine your life as it could be. Image your life as a villain, Robin. Imagine a life uncluttered by responsibilities to the city, where you work only for yourself, and live only as you want to. And then open your eyes once more.

Can you honestly tell me that my offer isn't something to consider?


End file.
